Picture Pandemonium
by greecemexicolatvia
Summary: Gustavo wants to come up with an idea to make Big Time Rush more famous, but when James comes up with a sneaky idea to make them famous, it goes too far.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were finished recording "Stuck" in the studio, when Gustavo hollered, "You guys need _way _more publicity!"

They all looked at him. "But…we're famous" Kendall told him. "Kendall!" James scoffed, rolling his eyes. "There is _never_ such thing as too famous!" Gustavo looked at James for a long time. "As I was saying…" Gustavo began. That was his way of saying, _"You're off the hook, for now." _

"Big Time Rush needs to get more famous" Gustavo announced. "Ooh, ooh!" said Carlos, raising his hand, and jumping up and down. "What?" Gustavo addressed him. "We could perform a dangerous stunt!" Carlos told them, delighted.

"Not happening" Logan told him. "Well…we could break a world record for something!" Carlos suggested. "Hey, maybe we could" James said. "Um, guys", said Kelly. "Me being Gustavo's assistant, I really should help come up with the publicity thing. And…Not to break your spirits, but that's gonna take a lot of work, and luck, and planning and stuff!"

"Any other ideas?" Gustavo demanded. "Um…" said Logan. "YOU DOGS CAN NEVER COME UP WITH ANYTHING!" Gustavo screamed, turning an ugly shade of red. "That's not true", said Kendall cautiously. Gustavo rounded on him. Then stormed off to his office.

"He'll be in there for a while" Kelly told the boys. "You guys should leave. If you guys stick around, Gustavo will scream so loud, you might just disintegrate." "THAT'S RIGHT!" yelled Gustavo from his office. Apparently, he had been listening to them from inside his office.

Carlos pulled on his helmet, and shot out the door. The others followed. "I don't see why we couldn't of tried to break a world record!" Carlos complained. "Remember that time Carlos made us help him make the world record for heaviest car balanced on head?" James asked. "Yeah, and we all balanced it on out heads" Kendall said. "So Carlos would of gotten disqualified, because we helped him."

"I thought is was fun!" Carlos said. "No way" said Logan. "The car completely fell apart! We left you alone for five minutes, and you managed to break thirty pieces off the car, claiming you dropped it!"

"I couldn't help it" Carlos confessed. "Yeah, well, you managed to make a real mess" Kendall said. "Yeah, my arm was completely bruised, and Mrs. Knight had no more ice packs left, so I had to hold a package of frozen fish sticks on my bruise!" Logan said, annoyed.

As soon as the boys entered Kendall's apartment, Carlos made a beeline for the box of doughnuts. "Hey, I was gonna have a doughnut!" James protested. "It's mine!" Carlos cried.

"Actually, it's mine" said Katie, coming up behind James and Carlos, and snatching the doughnut out of Carlos's hand. "Katie" scolded Mrs. Knight. "You already had a brownie today! You don't need a doughnut!"

"No, you've got it all wrong!" said Katie seriously. "My _body _ate the brownie, but my _spirit _ate the doughnut!" "Katie, you've tried all the excuses in the book", Kendall said, as Katie munched on her doughnut.

"Which book is this?" Logan asked. "Katie's jumbo helpful crazy shrewd evil book of excuses" Kendall said, before Katie could say anything.

"Katie, do you have all your homework done?" Mrs. Knight asked her daughter. "I'm not sure", Katie said, after a pause. "_Katie" _said Mrs. Knight dangerously. "Where is your homework?" "Uh...well" said Katie. "I…sort of, um, paid Mr. Bitters to get it done"

"Katie, I want you to get a new piece of homework tomorrow morning, and _do it yourself." _Mrs. Knight said, sternly. "Do you guys have any homework?" Katie asked the guys. "Because if you don't and I do, that's a no homework pass for me."

"Yeah, we have homework", said Kendall, pointing to the pile of papers he had taken out of his backpack. "We have to fill out some survey about ourselves." "Well, did you finish your homework yet" Mrs. Knight asked. "No" said Kendall, James, and Carlos, at the same time Logan said "Yes"

"Surveys are torture", Carlos groaned. James had already started on his. He was muttering, "Favorite thing, lucky comb…favorite article of clothing, hmm, my lucky v-neck…"

"Surveys are _not _torture", said Logan. "Here, I'll ask you some questions. "Okay Carlos, what's your favorite subject at school?" "Lunch" Carlo replied. "Okay" said Logan. "What's your favorite _part_ of school?" "Lunch" Carlos told him.

Logan gave him a dirty look. "Okay" said Logan. "Since you like lunch…what's your favorite food?" "Lunc-oh…I mean cheese puffs dipped in pickle juice" "Fill it in yourself" Logan told him.

"Have a hard time in the studio today?" Mrs. Knight asked Kendall. "Well…Gustavo thinks we should be more famous" Kendall said. "Is that _really _necessary?" Mrs. Knight asked him.

"Nah, but we could get famous for standing on the roof, and barfing out cheese doodles onto the ground" Carlos said.

"NO!" said Kendall, James, and Logan. 


	2. Chapter 2

James's POV

"You know what?" James asked. "I can't concentrate! I'm going to the Palm Woods Park to think about how to get us famous!" James jumped up, and darted to the door.

James reached the park, and sat down on one of the benches. The only other people who were there were Guitar Dude, and Tyler. Guitar Dude was cool, but made no sense, and was explaining to Tyler that there was no point in school, when you can strum a guitar and chill out.

James sat there, and thought about being famous. Famous could bring you to the top. It could get your face on the cover of Pop Tiger! James scowled, as he remembered the new version of Pop Tiger. It had the famous pop star Dak Zevon on the front, and some other people, and then there was a tiny picture of Big Time Rush, squashed at the bottom, with their names, (misspelled.)

James just sat there, resting his head on his hand, until Guitar Dude said, "Dude, are you, like, zoning out, or just chillin?" James sighed unhappily. "You wouldn't understand" James told him glumly. "Dude, I got all the time in the world" said Guitar Dude. "What's up?"

"Well" James began. "Gustavo wants Big Time Rush to get more famous." Guitar Dude just nodded. "Well" said James. "We have no ideas about how to get famous!"

Guitar Dude stayed silent for a long time, and James was beginning to think he had fallen asleep, when Guitar Dude said "Well, you could get your picture on the front of Pop Tiger magazine."

"We are in Pop Tiger, just squashed at the bottom", James explained. "Well, you think that you're the best out of them, right?" Guitar Dude said, slowly. James nodded.

"So maybe…since none of them have ideas, you can make Kendall, Carlos, and Logan famous!" Guitar Dude said, triumphantly. "What do you mean?" James asked, bemused.

"You know", said Guitar Dude, as if this was obvious. "Just take pictures that the public want to see. Pictures like that would get Big Time Rush famous! Ya know what I mean?"

James started to smile. "Yeah…" he was about to say, but Guitar Dude had started strumming a new tune on his guitar, that went, "Make them be famous, make them be famous!"

James jumped up. "I HAVE TO GET A CAMERA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He turned around. A few passersby gave James the "You're crazy" look, and the ones closer to him, gave the others an "I don't know him" look.

He ran out of the Palm Woods Park. _"Kendall must have a camera"_, James thought. _"I'll just borrow his!" _As he reached the palm Woods pool, he bumped right into Camille.

She was dressed all in gold, and even had her skin spray-painted gold. "AHH!" James yelled, raking a step backwards from her. "Relax, it's only for the new play" said Camille. She rolled her eyes, like James usually saw people around the Palm Woods, spray painted gold.

"Anyway, have you seen Logan?" she asked. "Last time I saw him, he was in 2J, but I gotta go!" said James in a rush. He shot off.

James entered 2J, banging the door open. Mrs. Knight, who was far too used to the boys banging open her door, didn't look up from the counter she was wiping.

"James, I have an idea!" Carlos cried, ecstatic. "We can advertise helmets!" "We already told him no" said Logan to James. "_Come on_, my helmet's the best!" Carlos moaned. He jumped up on the arm on the couch, and held up his helmet.

"Once again, I wonder why Stephanie likes you…" Katie muttered, who was watching T.V. "Hey, for your information, she asked me to the dance" said Carlos. "For the first and last time", Katie muttered. Carlos gave her a dirty look.

"Hey, Kendall" said James, twisting his fingers nervously. "Can I borrow your camera?" "Sure" said Kendall, without looking up. _"See?" _said James to himself. _"He doesn't suspect anything." _James entered Kendall's room, and took the camera from Kendall's bedside table, feeling guilty.

As James entered the living room, he said, "Um, Logan…?" "Hmm?" said Logan, who was absorbed in a book. "Can I take a picture of you?" James asked. Logan gave him a funny look. "Sure" he said. James snapped the picture.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all looked confused. James locked eyes with Katie. After half a second, Katie got that look on her face like a light bulb had appeared over her head. The she stared at James's camera suspiciously.

James looked uncertainly at the others, but none of them had seen Katie's face.

James walked out of the apartment room, and allowed himself a sigh of relief. He should definitely be more careful with the whole picture thing, especially in front of Mrs. Knight or Katie.

Actually, James had no idea what to do with a picture of Logan. Maybe he should ask Guitar Dude.

He sped down to the Palm Woods Park. He wondered if Guitar Dude would still be there. But he was.

"Guitar Dude, I need to ask you something!" James said, in a rush. "Sure dude, I have all the time in the world" replied Guitar Dude. "Uh, right" said James, uncertainly. "Anyway, I don't see how taking pictures is gonna help."

"You know", said Guitar Dude, as if this was obvious. "You just mess around with the picture." James frowned. "But how is this gonna _help _Big Time Rush by being famous?"

"Well" said Guitar Dude. "If you make fun of the other dudes in your band, by messing around with their pictures, you'll be the best dude in the band!" "People will like me best…" said James, almost unable to get the words out.

"There we go dude, now you'll be famous too" said Guitar Dude. "Because you can take pictures of yourself, and make it look like you're doing good stuff!" James jumped up, excited.

"Thanks a lot!" he said to Guitar Dude. "No problem dude" said Guitar Dude, as James left.


End file.
